Love Scenario
by JennieLeeya
Summary: Satu waktu yang berharga dimasalalu mampu merubah seluruh waktuku setelahnya. Begitu indah hingga memoriku menutupunya terlalu rapat dan tak mampu kujangkau. Kini kenangan itu kembali dengan perbedaan, tetapi bodohnya aku tak menyadarinya. JENBIN/LISKOOK/SOOBOB/ROSECHAN


**AUTHOR: JennieLeeya**

 **CAST: JENNIE/HANBIN, LISA/JUNGKOOK, JISOO/BOBBY, ROSE/CHANYEOL.**

 **GENRE: COMEDYROMANCE**

 **RATE: T**

 **DESCLAIMER: SEMUA TOKOH PUNYA BAPAK EMAKNYA, GUA CUMA NYOLONG. SEBAB GUA AMBIL KAGA BILANG.**

 **KECUALI HANBIN, VICKS PUNYA AUTHOR.**

 **WARNING: TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC, GAJE AKUT, RECEH, BAHASA KASAR, DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JENNIE POV**

Apa yang sebenernya gua lupakan?

Ah tidak! maksud gua, apa yang seharusnya gua ingat?

Dari ribuan kenangan masa kecil yang masih gua ingat, adakah yang hilang?

Beribu kali gua coba ingat, beribu kali pula gua kewalahan. Gua lelah tapi sulit buat gua nyerah. Didalam sana, hati gua teriak maksa gua buat nginget satu hal yang gua lupa. Tapi percuma, gua ga nemuin apapun. Kini gua percaya, hal itu telah lenyap.

"Woi!"

"Jen!"

"Yak bocah!"

Kaget, seketika kepala gua nyium ujung meja makan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Auw" erang gua sambil ngusap jidat mulus gua berkali-kali.

"Bisa nyelow kaga!" Bentak gua dengan masih ngusap jidat gua yang memerah.

Bocah tengik yang jadi sumber benjolan dijidat gua cuma muter bola matanya kesal.

"Lu sih pake acara ngelamun bawah kolong meja, lain kali kalo mau kencan ama tikus nyewa cafe kek" Celoteh tu mulut jelmaan bebek kesurupan.

Seketika kepala gua noleh kanan kiri, baru sadar gua ngapain dibawah meja?

Pensil?

Oiya, Pensil gua jatuh.

"Ah ketemu!" Ucap gua sambil meringis idiot.

"Hamdalah, temen gua makin goblok" Dumel lagi tu mulut, refleks gua natap tajem kearahnya. Seakan muncul piso dari dalem kedua mata yang siap nusuk tu mulut bebek.

"Brisik lis" Ucap gua yang segera bangkit dengan coolnya langsung nyamber kamar mandi.

"Goblok dipelihara" Masih ngedumel aja tu mulutnya silisa, untung temen sekamar gua.

"Telinga gua masih jernih kalo lu lupa" Sahut gua.

"Telinga lu bisa jernih? lu kasi apa? Roiko? Micin? sarden DEF? Apa badak white coffe? hoh?" Teriak lisa dengan cemprengnya.

Tanpa basi-basi gua sumpel telinga gua pake tisu yang kebetulan ada diatas bath up dan gua bisa mulai ritual mandi gua dengan damai.

 **25 menit kemudian...**

 **Ceklek**

Akhirnya gua selesai mandi dan badan gua berasa baru dikeluarin dari kulkas. Sejuk nan dingin, mata gua ngelirik jendela. Awannya tebal nan gelap, gua ragu bakal cerah diawal gua masuk sekolah. Entah kenapa gua ngerasa takut, belum juga masuk sekolah tapi ngeliat awan doang gua udah kehilangan semangat. Akankah sesuatu yang buruk bakal hampirin gua diawal masuk sekolah?

"ANIIII!" Teriak gua dengan frustasi.

 **BUKK**

Sebuah bantal dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat didepan muka gua yang seketika ngehapus seluruh ekspresi dimuka gua. Dengan horornya gua noleh kearah tersangka. Sang pelaku cuma natap acuh kearah gua sambil terus fokus kearah muka yang sibuk ia poles dengan make up.

"Diem dan cepet siap-siap, jangan bikin gua malu dihari pertama lu sekolah" ucap lisa dengan santai.

"Aish" desisku yang akhirnya bergerak dengan enggan buat siap-siap.

"Ko gua deg-degan ya lis? penampilan gua berlebihan ga sih? Mata gua kedipanya cantik kaga? Lisptik gua udah seksi belum? Rambut gua keliatan haluskan? Seragam gua bikin gua keliatan gemuk ga?" Ucap gua secara beruntun.

"Yak! Kalo lu mau kencan lu salah jalan" Bales lisa sambil ngacak rambut gua kenceng banget.

"Woi curut jangan sentuh harta gua!" Gua tabok pantatnya sekeras nabok kasur yang gua pelajarin dari eomma gua. Strike, silisa teriak super kenceng sambil ngelus pantatnya. Kaga ketahan, tawa gua pecah ampe bikin orang sekitar liatin gua. Seketika gua berhenti ketawa, positif thinking mereka lagi terpesona liat cewe secantik gua.

"Sekali lagi lu nyentuh pantat gua, abis tu muka" Ancem lisa yang gua tanggepin cengiran idiot gua.

Akhirnya mata gua nangkep pemandangan depan mata gua yang wah banget.

 **YG HIGH SCHOOL**

Sekolah setingkat SMA yang jadi impian gua sejak masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"Woahhh, akhirnya" Mata gua berbinar dengan unyunya. Ngeliat sekolah super gede yang kini berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan gua.

"Ingat jen, jangan bikin gua malu dihari pertama" Ucap lisa sambil natap tajem gua.

Dengan mantap gua nganggguk "Ga akan lis, tenang" Bales gua sambil ngelangkah masuk dengan senyum sumringah.

"Oke, karena lu baru disini dan gua hawatir sama sifat kucing liar lu yang hobi kelayapan ga bilang-bilang. Pertama-tama gua bakal ajak lu keliling sekolah dan lu kudu inget tiap tempat yang gua kasih liat "Arraseo?" Oceh lisa yang gua tanggepin anggukan singkat.

"Kucing pintar" bisik lisa yang bikin gua refleks noleh.

"Nah tempat pertama adalah kantin sekolah, tempat dimana tenagamu akan dichager disini" ucap lisa dengan bangganya seakan dia menjadi seorang pemandu wisata.

"Dikira hape" Bales gua dengan nada jengkel.

"Selanjutnya adalah... Tada~! Kamar mandi sekolah lantai bawah. Lu bisa melakukan hal pribadi disini" Senyum menjijikkan itu masih melekat diwajah lisa.

"Cukup tunjukkan tempatnya tanpa harus kasih penjelasan!" Sahut gua.

Seakan gua makhluk ghoib, lisa sama sekali ga nanggepin omongan gua. Ngeselin banget ni curut.

"Liat ujung sana, itu adalah uks. Tempat buat-"

"Oke selanjutnya?" Ucap gua yang langsung motong ucapan lisa.

"Guakan belom selese ngomong bego" protes lisa.

"Bodo" Gua kembali ngelangkah ngedahuluin lisa. Gua cepetin langkah gua karena sebentar lagi mulai pelajaran.

Tapi tiba-tiba gua berhenti. Sial, perut gua berasa dikucek, sakit banget. Dengan tergesa gua cepet-cepet narik tangan lisa menuju kamar mandi yang syukurnya kaga jauh-jauh amat.

Eh tunggu!

Sejak kapan lisa punya tangan berotot?

Kenapa tangannya lisa jadi gede?

Terus kenapa lisa diem aja gua tarik?

Biasanya meledak aja tu mulut.

Langsung dah gua berenti tepat depan pintu kamar mandi cewe tanpa noleh. Gua nelen air liur rasanya susah banget dah. Pelan-pelan gua raba dah tu tangan.

Anjir woi ini mah tangan cowo.

Mati gua!

Mati gua!

Mati guaaaaa!

Buat balik rasanya kaga punya muka, malu banget gua. Tangan siapa ini ya tuhan?

Perlahan gua coba lepasin tu tangan. Baru aja gua mau bergerak tapi tangan gua malah ditarik kenceng banget bikin gua balik badan yang otomatis nubruk badannya bagian dada. Kalau diliat dari jauh seakan gua meluk tu cowo.

Gilaaa, dadanya kekar banget. Bikin jantung gua jadi petasan.

Hati gua teriak buat segera ngejauh tapi gobloknya ni tubuh kaga bisa diajak kompromi. Keringet gua meluncur deres banget anjir. Tolongin guaaaa!!!

"nuguseyo?" Suara besar khas cowo itu sukses nusuk telinga gua kayak belati. Mampus, muka gua leleh sudah.

Dengan keras gua dorong tubuhnya ampe bikin dia mundur beberapa senti. Gua nunduk nahan malu yang bikin muka gua merah berasa mau meledak. Maafin dosa jennie Ya tuhan, jennie boleh bunuh diri kaga? Boleh ya. Tapi jangan masukin jennie keneraka.

"Hm?" Lagi-lagi suara macam belati itu nusuk telinga gua.

Dengan keberanian yang gua kumpulin berdetik-detik gua mulai keluarin jurus gua.

"Mianhamnida"

"Mianhamnida"

"Mianhamnida"

"Mianhamnida"

Ucap gua berkali-kali sambil nunduk berkali-kali pula.

Hamdalah, gua makin keliatan bego.

 **KRUCUK**

Siaaaaal, perut gua mulai lagi dah.

"Ah, mianhae sunbaenim. Lain kali akan saya lanjutkan minta maafnya, sekarang saya harus pergi "Annyeong haeseyo!" Ucap gua sambil nunduk yang kemudian lari secepat kijang yang lagi dikejar utang.

"Yak, Chamkan!" Suara itu lagi-lagi kedenger ditelinga gua.

Bodo amat gua mules bangsat!

~TBC~

REVIEW PLEASE

DON'T FORGET FAVS AND FOLLOW

GOMAWO


End file.
